The Outbreak
by tablekorner
Summary: Jen couldn't have known her life was going to change so much. How could she?  Being the first one infected in her town. She didn't know what was coming.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story is going to be mostly from John and Jennifer's thoughts so if Jen is not there its from Johns POV. I will say otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tuesday**

** Jennifer walked over to Alexia and Victoria. The lunch bell just went off and Victoria's locker was the closest to the gym. **

**Jennifer has long brown hair, is 5 foot 8 inch's and has green eyes. Jennifer is sixteen.**

**Alexia has black hair, which just reaches her shoulders, she is 5 foot 9 inch's and has blue eyes. ****Alexia is sixteen.**

**Victoria has curly dark blond hair that are slightly higher then her shoulders, she is 5 foot 11 inch's and has really dark purplish eyes. Victoria is seventeen.**

"**Vic we're going to be late are you going to get your clothes already?" she asked**

"**Jen**** I'm**** going to grab my shorts and sweater in a minute will you chill?" Victoria said**

"**Since when do you care when we get to gym Jen?" Alexia asked**

**I've always hated gym especially field hockey, I never understand why we play touch football, but then we can go and play full out field hockey. I mean we are holding sticks in hockey shouldn't that be the one to not be aloud to tackle?**

"**I don't, I just don't want to be late for another fucking class." Jennifer said**

**I had already been late today and I have been late 9 times this semester, and we were only a month in.**

"**Jen we have five minutes between bells to get to class, and the gym is right there, a ten second walk away from us. I mean the bell just rang a minute ago." Victoria said**

"**I guess, I was just trying to speed things up I could get detention for another late. So what were you talking about before I got here." Jennifer said**

"**Same thing we were talking about at lunch." Alexia replied**

"**The rise in animal's that have been torn apart?" Jennifer asked**

"**Um yea…" Confused Jen had to ask "We were just arguing about what it could be." said Victoria**

"**Vic thinks it could be a bear, but I keep telling her that there are no bears around here." Alexia said**

"**You never fucking know it could be." Victoria said**

"**No something that big would get noticed fast, which makes me think it's got to be smaller than a bear and pretty fast to." Jennifer said**

"**Well hopefully we find out soon, I mean its sad that all those pets and other animals are being torn apart." Alexia said**

"**Yea and who said it wont start attacking humans." Victoria said**

**If that started happening I would be pretty worried I mean a lot of the dead animals have been around my part of town, they were all over town and some just outside of town but a huge amount were near me. Just last week a dog on my street was mauled, and two cats and a dog have been found in the park two streets down from my house.**

"**What's wrong Jen?" Alexia asked**

"**Just thinking how I could be next if it starting going after humans." Jennifer replied**

"**Relax there is a pretty low chance that any of else would get attacked." Victoria said**

"**You know who I would love to hear of getting fucking mauled, Kim Grantly, I hate that bitch!" Alexia said**

"**We all hate that fucker Alexia, but I don't think I would want to see her mauled, unless by me that is." Jennifer said**

"**Hey girls who doesn't hate her." Jake said**

**Jake has dark blonde hair shaved pretty low, he is 6 foot 1 inch, and has blue eyes. Jake is sixteen.**

**Here we go again, as if they can't see that we don't have an interest in being there friends.**

"**Yeah she's such a fucking slut, and I wouldn't mind putting her boyfriend in his place…" **

**John sees Lauren walk by staring at him **

"**Fuck should have paid more attention, Kim's lap dog just heard most of what we said." John said**

**John has dark brown hair that is short about mid way down his forehead and not long done his neck. He is 6 feet tall, has green eyes. John is seventeen.**

**God damn it now she's going to run off and tell Kim, great as if Kim didn't hate me enough as is.**

"**Awesome**** I'm**** going to be spending most of gym on my ass now." Jennifer said**

"**Don't worry Jen, me and Vic got your back. Besides its not like she doesn't go for you already." Alexia said**

**Well maybe only half of gym on my ass.**

"**What do you two fuck heads want?" Victoria asked**

"**Relax, cant we just get along?" John said**

**Same question every day, but they keep coming back for more.**

"**How many times will we have to tell you, are answer won't change." Alexia said**

"**Why thou, I mean us outcast should stick together right?" Jake said**

"**You mean, you girls should let us get close to you so we can get in your pants." Alexia said**

"**Why do you think of us that way, I mean really you can't just accept that we want to be friends?" John said**

"**Nope." Jennifer said**

"**Alright then, lets go John were going to be late." Jake said, as he and John walked off.**

"**You girls will come around,**** I'm**** telling you were not as bad as you might believe!" John yelled**

"**Well lets go to gym before were late." Jennifer said**

"**Don't worry Jen if Kim tries to fuck with you on the field we got your back." Victoria said**

**Great I had forgotten about Kim.**

**John**

"**Man when will you give up, they don't want to be are friends." Jake said**

"**People can change their mind, it's only a matter of time until they see were not as bad they think we are." John replied**

"**John you've had a crush on Jennifer since the ninth grade and you've been trying to be her friend shortly after that, are you ever going to give it up?" Jake asked**

"**Nope, it's the eleventh grade I got just over one more year to try." John said**

"**I can't wait for the day you realize your fooling you self." Jake said**

"**We still playing football in gym?" John said**

"**Yep, and you better be ready to win ever game next period." Jake said**

"**Yea what ever, you just make sure you throw the ball to me." John replied**

"**Any idea when football is going to end?" Jake asked**

**We've been playing football for three weeks, which is longer then any other sport we usually play.**

"**No idea." John replied**

"**Well here we go hope your ready for science." Jake said**

**Science one of the many classes that sucks, then again what classes aren't shit. School in general just sucks.**

**Jennifer**

"**Field hockey fucking sucks." Victoria said**

"**Well at least we don't have to play right now, I'm good with just sitting on the side line." Jennifer said**

**The best part of gym, is watching your classmates play.**

"**Well we will be on soon, besides I bet Alexia is bored out there without us." Victoria said**

"**Rotate!"**** yelled**

"**Great, she couldn't just wait one more fucking minute." Jennifer said**

**Victoria started off with the ball, she past it to Alexia who got pretty close to the goal before being cut off. Alexia passed it to me and I went forward, seeing I was about to be cut off by Kim, I passed it to the closest member of my team. When I turned to run forward I was hit in the shoulder with a stick sent flying down.**

"**What The Fuck! I didn't even have the ball anymore." Jennifer said**

"**What the fuck ever. Maybe you wont fucking talk shit about me." Kim said**

**Kim ran off back to the game I got up and continued playing, the rest of class happened like that. Sometimes Victoria or Alexia cut Kim off but most of the time they couldn't in time.**

**John**

**Are team won two games and lost one, we were starting the last one, which was against the team I hated the most. It was Greg and some of his friends on the other team they also had one two games. Greg has hated me ever since he overheard me talking about his girlfriend Kim, but what I said was true I just was talking about who she used to date be for him and why she dated him.**

"**You ready John?" Jake asked**

"**Yep." John said**

"**You don't look like your focused man." Jake said**

"**Just say hut and throw me the fucking ball Jake." John said**

"**Don't worry about them John, its touch football." Jake said**

"**Whatever." John said**

"**Hut!" Jake yelled**

**I ran right forward I knew that Greg was right on my tail. Jake throw the ball to me, I slowed down and caught it only to be tackled to the ground by Greg.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK!" John yelled**

"**O my bad, forgot this was gym class." Greg said**

"**My fucking ass you did." John said**

"**John, Greg, take a seat!" Yelled**

"**What the fuck am I taking a seat for he's the one who tackled me!" John yelled**

"**So you can calm down John." said**

**Greg and I walked over to the bleacher. I sat at the top left, and Greg sat in the center.**

"**You still have a fucking problem with me Greg, it was in grade ten and you know what I was talking about was true." John said**

"**It isn't about what you said, its how you fucking said it." Greg replied**

"**How about this Greg, me and you put are differences aside and tonight at the park we fight?" John asked**

"**Alright, what time?" Greg asked**

"**7:00 good for you Greg?" John asked**

"**Anytime is good if it means I'm beating you fucking face in." Greg said**

"**That's the spirit Greg." John said**

**After gym Jake came to my locker so we can walk home, I have a car but its being repaired. Jake and I lived on the same street so we hung out a lot after school.**

"**You ready to go John?" Jake asked**

"**Yes just got to grab my bag." John replied**

"**So you gonna come over later?" Jake asked**

"**Probably. But I got to leave before seven." John replied**

"**That's alright, I was going to go to Josh's anyway." Jake said**

**Josh is the local dealer, but he only sells weed. There's only one thing I like about Josh, which is he throws good parties. One of them was happening Halloween at the end of the month. He lives just outside of town, and he has two huge sheds next to it, one empty, which we usually party in, and one full with his "work". He's also got a younger brother who's sixteen his name's Eddy. Besides that, Kim used to fuck him for free shit, he was 18 and she was 15, and that's what I was telling Jake when Greg overheard me and decided to hate my guts.**

"**I thought you were quitting?" John asked**

"**I did, but Josh and Eddy are still fun to hang around. I'm like the only person they do anything with." Jake said**

**We didn't say anything else until we were out of the school.**

"**So how was your fall in gym?" Jake asked, "That was a dick move on Greg's side man."**

"**Well we still won anyway, so I didn't mind taking a break from the game." John said**

**Jennifer**

"**School is so fucking pointless, I mean get your degree and go to college and get that degree. Then what get a good job, any job I can get now will still be the only options I have after college." Victoria said**

"**We live in a small town where everyone is always like, this place sucks can't wait until I graduate and then get the fuck out of here. Bet you guys all of them we still be living in this town in fifth teen years." Jennifer said**

"**Well don't you want to get out of this place Jen?" Alexia asked**

"**Of course, what do you two want do tonight?" Jennifer asked**

"**Want to just spend the day at your house Jen." Alexia asked**

"**Sure." Jennifer replied**

"**What do you wanna do for fun tonight?" Victoria asked**

"**Just being around you two is fun enough for me, anything else is just a bonus." Alexia said**

"**Same here." Jennifer said**

"**Well looks like that makes three of us then." Victoria said**

**We were back at my house and was a couple of hours after school, we where in my room which was the entire basement. Even thou there was an extra bedroom upstairs I liked the basement better, I got more privacy and my own bathroom, the basement was also bigger then the bedroom upstairs.**

"**Man we have to do something to get Kim back." Jennifer said**

"**You got something in mind?" Victoria asked**

"**No, but I'll think of something." Jennifer said**

"**Well I'll try and think of something to Jen." Alexia said**

"**It's got to be something that will scare her, or make her flip." Victoria said**

"**Well we will come up with something." Jennifer said**

"**Any of you hungry?" Alexis asked**

"**I am." Victoria said**

"**I'm not really hungry but I might as well eat." Jennifer said**

"**Well you two wanna go down to restaurant by the park and get something from there?" Alexia asked**

**Well it is 6:20 and not doing much here.**

"**Sure still plenty of time to go out." Jennifer said**

"**Well what are we waiting for, lets fucking go already." Victoria said **

**John**

"**What time is it Jake?" John asked**

"**Its 6:30." Jake replied**

"**Alright I guess I got time for one more game." John said**

**We were playing one on one basketball on his driveway, his net was cemented to the ground, and the driveway was pretty flat.**

"**You start Jake." John said**

**I passed the ball to Jake and he took a shot, missed and I got the rebound. It didn't take long only twenty minutes for me to get fifth teen points. The game ended with me fifth teen and him thirteen.**

"**Well see you later Jake." John said**

"**What exactly do you have to do right now anyway?" Jake asked**

"**Nothing really important but if I finish in time I'll come back alright?" John asked**

"**Alright." Jake replied**

**Jake just kept shooting the ball as I walked off down the street towards the park. It looked like it was going to start raining, so I throw up my hood and started jogging down the street. When I could see the park I slowed to a walk.**

**I walked down the path of the park and got to the center of it. I waited there for Greg to show, there was a bench next to me but I didn't want to sit. I waited at least five minutes and no one came by.**

"**Great he's not showing, what a waste of my fucking time." John said**

**Before I could start walking away I heard a couple of people laughing so I walked around the bush and saw Greg and his two friends Steve and Paul. Great, so much for one on one, hopefully there are just here to watch.**

"**Greg what's with the audience?" John asked**

"**O just some witness's to the fight." Greg said**

"**Right, how do I know they wont jump me during are fight." John said**

"**You don't." Paul said**

"**Don't worry John" Paul said as he and Steve sat on the benches, I turned my attention back to Greg.**

"**Lets start this shit." Greg said**

"**Then make a move." John said**

**Greg ran at me and tried to hit me with a right to the face. I moved back and hit him with my left hand in his left ribs, and then a right to the other side. He head butted me in the jaw and punched me in the jaw. "Greg can take you by himself, he won't need us to interfere." Steve said**

**Steve and Paul were still sitting on the bench, he went for a left but I moved and hit him with a left then a right in the sides of his head. He grabbed my shoulder and hit two punches to my cheek. I hit him with my left elbow to the nose then tackled him to the ground. I left off two lefts and two rights before both my arms were restrained from behind.**

"**You fucking cock suckers." John said**

"**You should have seen this coming." Paul whispered in my ear**

**Steve walked to the front of me and hit me in the gut four times with both hands. By then Greg was on his feet he hit me in the jaw twice, then my right eye. He took a last swing to my nose, after which Steve kneed me in the gut head butted my nose and kneed me in the balls.**

**Paul released me and hit four hard kicks to my gut, I went to get up but Greg took to more kicks to my gut. They started walking off and after Greg said "Stop talking shit about my girlfriend, next time you fucker we will beat you twice as hard."**

"**NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO JUMP YOU WHEN YOUR ALL ALONE GREG!" John tried to yell but it wasn't as loud as he would of liked**

**Greg just laughed and kept walking, I leaned against the bench clutching my gut with my eyes closed. I don't think I will be getting up for a couple of minutes.**

**Jennifer**

**We had just finished eating and were walking towards the park.**

"**Man I love that restaurant, the food is cheap and it's really good." Alexia said**

**We had all gotten stake and potato's, they both got cokes while I got chocolate milk.**

"**I got it." Victoria said**

"**Got what?" Jennifer asked**

"**What to do to Kim." Victoria said**

"**Vic really I was just messing around." Jennifer said**

"**O come on don't be a fucking pussy, it was your idea in the first place Jen." Alexia said**

"**I was only joking." Jennifer said**

"**Yea well we are going to fucking do it and your going to fucking help Jen." Victoria said**

"**So what's your idea Vic?" Alexia asked**

"**We take buckets of fake blood and guts, then we throw it all over the front of her house. After that we cut open full garbage bags and trash her lawn." Victoria said**

"**Sounds fucking wicked." Alexia said**

"**Fine, as long as you promise we don't get caught." Jennifer said**

"**I promise Jen, now stop with this fucking attitude it was your fucking idea." Victoria said**

**We just started down the path of the park when we saw Greg and his friends laughing walking in are direction.**

"**Hey look there most be a loser convention in the park, good thing we are leaving." Steve said**

"**Steve that is a fucking shit joke…" Paul said**

"**You girls here to cheer on John, well he's just down the path." Greg said**

**What was that suppose to mean, well great now we have to also run into John.**

"**What a bunch of fucking ass holes." Alexia said**

"**Bet you there all fucking gay with each other." Victoria said**

**We walked around the path till we got to the bench and saw John leaning against the bench.**

"**John what's wrong." Jennifer said**

**John didn't move, so I ran over to him and looked at him.**

"**OH MY GOD, THERE IS BLOOD ALL OVER HIS FACE!" Jennifer yelled**

"**What?" Victoria said**

**John opened his eyes just then and looked at me.**

"**I'm okay really, just got into a small fight." John said smirking**

"**What do you mean your okay, your just sitting here with blood coming down your face?" Jennifer said**

"**My face is fine I just cant get up they hit a lot of shots to my gut, I'm just resting for a couple of minutes." John said still smirking**

"**Why are you smiling John?" Victoria asked**

"**I'm smiling because I won the fight." John said**

**Won the fight! He's not the one laughing, he's the one bleeding on the ground.**

"**Great he's delusional." Alexia said**

"**No really I was kicking Greg's ass when his fucking lap dogs grabbed me from behind." John said**

"**John, Greg walked away laughing, to me it looks like he won the fight." Jennifer said**

"**Whatever you say." John said**

"**We need to help him, He lives on the other end of my street Victoria will you help him walk there and I'll catch up?" Jennifer said**

"**Where are you going off to?" Victoria said**

"**To give those ass holes a piece of my mind." Jennifer said**

"**I'm coming with you Jen." Alexia said**

"**Alright then, Vic will you take him to my house and just wait on the porch for us?" Jennifer said**

"**Alright." Victoria said**

**Alexia and me walked back down the path looking for Greg.**

"**Greg is such a fucking prick." Alexia said**

"**Well what do you expect from somebody like that…" Jennifer said, "Did you hear that?"**

"**Hear what?" Alexia said**

"**It was like a growling noise, hold on stay here." Jennifer said**

**I walked up to the bushes just off the path, the noise started getting louder but then just stopped.**

"**Lets get the fuck out of here." Jennifer said**

**As she turned something big jumped out of the bush and landed on her back, it started biting her shoulder. Jennifer screamed as it started clawing her back. It backed off her a bit, and she got up only to have it bite her ankle. She fall over again, it got back on her, Jennifer screamed out for help. Then Alexia started running forward, and she kicked it in the face. Alexia helped Jennifer up and she started pulling Jennifer away from it as they ran back down the path.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Alexia screamed**

"**WHO THE FUCK CARES LETS JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Jennifer screamed**

**The thing jumped on the back of Jennifer again and started biting in to her other shoulder. Alexia again kicked it in the face and then kicked it one more time. The thing ran into the bushes.**

"**IT'S GONE!" Alexia yelled**

"**Get me out of here just in case." Jennifer said**

**Alexia hooked her arm around her back and under both pits, and then they started running again.**

"**Are you okay Jen?" Alexia asked**

"**Not… Really… Feel very… Cold." Jennifer said**

**Shit she lost a lot of blood Alexia thought.**

"**My vision…" Jennifer started but Alexia cut her off "Don't talk Jen."**

**She tried to tell Alexia of her blurry vision and how cold she was, she could only think of how she was going to die, there's a way to go the beast's first human victim.**

**John**

**Victoria managed to get me back to my street, but I started feeling better.**

"**I can walk now Victoria, thanks for the help thou." John said**

"**Whatever you say John." Victoria said while releasing him**

**He tumbled forward a bit but didn't fall. He looked around the street and saw that Jake was still out, might as well face him now.**

"**Ah shit, Jake's still out." John said**

"**So?" Victoria said**

"**I didn't want him to no of the fight, but I guess with this face he will find out anyway." John said**

**Just then Jake shot the ball, which hit the rim and bounced down to the road… of course.**

"**John?" Jake said**

**He ran over to him and Victoria looking a bit confused at Victoria.**

"**Oh my god John what the fuck happened!" Jake yelled**

"**Well let's just say I got into a fight with Greg, which I was winning until his friends got involved." John said**

"**What the fuck John, why didn't you tell me I would have got your back." Jake said**

"**I knew you would just try and tell me to not go through with the fight, and I didn't think that Greg was going to bring anyone." John said**

"**Fucking ass holes we'll get them man, you should have told me, yea I would have tried talking you out of it but if you still went I would have had your back John." Jake said**

"**Victoria why are you with John?" Jake said**

"**Me, Jen, and Alexia ran into this goof laying on the bench, so I helped him back here." Victoria said**

"**So where's Jennifer, and Alexia?" Jake said**

"**They went to tell off Greg." Victoria said**

"**Well thanks Victoria, but as you can see I can walk now so I'm going to go home, take a shower." John said**

"**John can I come over chill with you for a bit?" Jake asked**

"**Sure." John said**

"**See you Victoria." Jake said**

**They started walking down the road to the other end of the street.**

"**I hope they have something good to tell Greg, I'll have to find out tomorrow I guess" John said**

"**Well after your shower you gotta tell me everything that happen from the moment you started the fight to the end when you got here." Jake said**

**Jennifer**

"**Jen we are almost back to your house just a couple of more steps okay." Alexia said**

"**So I can… talk now?" Jennifer asked**

"**Um if you want I just didn't want you wasting your energy sorry." Alexia said**

**We turned onto my lawn and headed to the steps.**

"**Victoria! Open the front door hurry!" Alexia yelled**

**As she was opening the door she said "What? Why?" she turned and saw them "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, WAS IT GREG, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM IF IT WAS!" Victoria yelled**

"**No, no it was some big thing looked like a big dog or something." Alexia said**

"**A DOG DID THAT!" Victoria yelled**

"**Something like that, it was really big and viscous." Alexia said**

"**Where's John… Vic?" Jennifer said**

**They were going down to the basement by this time.**

"**Jake came and they went to Johns house, but never mind that you really look hurt." Victoria said**

"**Good I don't want anyway to no about this." Jennifer said**

"**What? Jen everyone's going to know." Alexia said**

"**What do… you… mean?" Jennifer said**

"**Your really hurt we need to call the hospital." Victoria said**

**They put her on her bed now.**

"**NO! No one must know about this, look at my wounds first then let me decide!" Jennifer yelled**

**They started taking her shirt off so they can see her shoulders and back.**

"**But why not Jen, you could die." Victoria said**

"**I just don't want anyone to know okay!" Jennifer yelled**

"**Oh my god!" Alexia said**

"**WHAT!" Jennifer yelled**

"**Your wounds, um they aren't even bleeding anymore? They look like they really healed already." Alexia said**

"**What." Jennifer whispered**

"**But that's impossible those injuries looked fatal minutes ago." Alexia said**

"**They looked really bad when I first so them to, and I mean there is so much blood how?" Victoria said**

"**Forget about how, I'm fine no one needs to every no got it?" Jennifer said**

"**But," Alexia started**

"**BUT NOTHING, DO YOU TWO GOT IT OR NOT." Jennifer said**

**Both Alexia and Victoria looked at each other and said in unison "Got it."**

"**Now I've got to take a shower, will you two wait for me?" Jennifer said**

"**Um Yes I will." Alexia said**

"**Vic what about you?" Jennifer said**

"**Don't see why not." Victoria said**

"**Alright after I got to throw out these clothes." Jennifer said**

**Jennifer got up and fell backwards, but then got up on the second attempt. She walked over to her dresser open each drawer and grabbed new set of clothes. She took off her jeans and top and throws them outside the door. **

**When she was in the bathroom she turned let the water run. She looked at the wounds confused. **_**They really are healing fast, what the fuck was that thing that attacked me**_** she thought. It was huge with short gray hair it looked like a hairless deformed giant dog, well it did have some hair all over it but some places was bald.**

**She turned to the tub and switched it to shower with the press in button. Took the rest of her clothes off and stepped in. She kept trying to think of what attacked her and why she was healing so fast, maybe it didn't get her as bad as she thought, but that couldn't be it.**

**After a couple of minutes she decided she couldn't hide in the shower she turned the water off dried her self off. Then she wrapped herself in the towel, stepped out and looked at the wounds. **_**What the fuck they look even more healed then before I got in the shower**_** she thought. She got dressed and brushed her hair.**

**When she got out of the bathroom Alexia and Victoria were just staring at her, she grabbed her old clothes went upstairs and looked in the garbage. There was only a bunch of newspapers so she took them out to hide the clothes under them. She came back down the stairs only to find her two friends still staring at her.**

"**Why do you two just keep staring at me?" Jennifer asked**

"**Um no reason, just cant think of anything to say" Alexia said**

**Jennifer sighed then she looked at the clock it was 7:50. "I think I'm going to go to bed at 9:00 tonight." Jennifer said**

"**Okay, wanna watch a horror movie?" Victoria said**

"**Sure, you guys pick one out I'm going to go get something to drink." Jennifer said**

**She got a glass of water and went back downstairs, by then they already had a movie started. Horror movies were they're thing they loved dark things, scary things. Except tonight she had been scared for her life.**

"**What kinda movie did you guys pick out." Jennifer asked**

"**Something about werewolves." Alexia said not turning her attention from the screen**

**Great watching a movie about animal attacks after being attacked by an animal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Wednesday**

** Jennifer woke up about thirty minutes earlier then she usually does, caused by going to be so early. She went to her dresser and grabbed a set of clothes to wear. She went to the staircase to listen if anyone else was up. It was really quiet so she knew she was up first, meaning she wouldn't have to see her parents.**

**Jennifer hated her parents but not for many reasons, she doesn't remember the main reason she just remembers hating them for a long time. Her mom and dad never tried to pry into her life, well her mom stopped trying to just a couple of months ago. Well she still bugs her to find out if she has a boyfriend, if she's having sex, and if she has any questions about being a woman. It really annoys her.**

**Her dad stopped trying to talk to her about anything important when she turned fifth teen, but that was mostly because her mother was always telling him to not but into her life. Which was really hypocritical for her to do. Now the only thing he ever asks is if I'm having sex, and if so am I being safe.**

**Jennifer walked into the bathroom went to the bathtub and turned the tap, while the water was running she took off her night shirt and looked into the mirror to see her wounds, she almost tumbled backwards into the tub when she noticed that all the wounds had become scars now.**

**She stepped into the shower and washed her hair, she dried herself off after she decided she had been in the shower far too long. She really didn't want to see the awful scars at all. She got dressed and walked back into her room, then fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.**

**She got up and walked to the VCR and hit play, she started watching the movie from last night, and she had time to finish it before school. She started panicking when they mentioned how werewolves healed faster then humans, but she decided that the thought was crazy and got back into the movie. When her alarm went off she jumped forgetting how she got up early. She turned it off, finished the movie and went to school.**

**On her way out of the house she heard a women scream, it was down the street in the direction of her school so she went to see what was wrong. Only to find another torn apart dog its organs and intestines all over the ground. This dog was big to it was hard to believe something could do this to it. Then again remembering the size of that beast it wasn't that hard to believe.**

**When she got to her locker at school she was surprised to see John waiting for her.**

"**Hey Jen, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out last night." John said**

"**It was no trouble at all John, is that all you wanted?" Jennifer asked**

"**Um no, I wanted to buy you lunch to thank you for last night, so what do you say?" John asked**

"**How about instead me and you just eat lunch together today, no Jake and no Alexia and Victoria?" Jennifer asked**

"**Sounds good to me Jen. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Not that I'm complaining John thought**

**Hmm what is with it? I would normally blow him off right away, well to late now.**

"**Well if your complaining then…" Jennifer started only to be cut off "I wasn't complaining, just curious." John said**

"**Well I guess I'm seeing you at lunch then John." Jennifer said as she started to walk away**

"**Thanks again Jen." John said**

**Jennifer didn't know why but she was smiling at the thought of lunch with John, wonder what the others will think.**

**Jennifer walked into her first period class and took her normal seat next to Alexia. This was the only class that the three didn't have together.**

"**So how you feeling Jen." Alexia said**

"**Great." Jennifer said**

**She did feel really good today but she thought that she should feel like shit.**

"**And guess what… the wounds are now just scars can you believe that?" Jennifer asked**

**Alexia just stared wide-eyed.**

"**Okay nice response Alexia, I already felt like a freak thanks for making it worse." Jennifer said**

"**Sorry Jen but come on that's just creepy, I mean you don't hear of that everyday in fact you shouldn't hear that in your lifetime." Alexia said**

"**Well it's happened to me, I'm a fucking freak." Jennifer said**

"**Anyway, what's new Jen, other then the obvious?" Alexia asked**

"**Um well, I'm not eating with you guys at lunch today." Jennifer said**

"**Why not?" Alexia asked suspicious**

"**Well I kind of… told John…" Jennifer started "Spit it out already Jen." Alexia said**

"**I told John I would eat alone with him today so you two are on your on sorry." Jennifer said**

"**Why would you say yes to that?" Alexia was shocked**

"**I kind of… am the one who asked." Jennifer said**

**Alexia narrowed her eyes. "Why." She said**

"**Well he asked to buy me lunch to thank me, but I proposed my idea instead." Jennifer said**

"**Jen, that doesn't answer my fucking question why!" Alexia was getting impatient**

"**I don't know okay it just happened, I didn't realise until after it happened. It was like someone else said it." Jennifer admitted**

"**Right." Alexia said, "When Victoria hears this she's going to think you wanna fuck him."**

"**Alexia, what the fuck don't say that so loud. You know that isn't true." Jennifer said**

"**Hey Jen did you hear me?" Alexia asked, "I said Victoria would think that."**

"**Right, sorry." Jennifer said**

**Of course Victoria would think that she wouldn't see any other reason why I would spend time with a guy.**

"**Great she's going to be making fun of me for this." Jennifer said**

"**Don't worry she just have a short laugh, and then forget about it." Alexia said**

**The bell rang just then and said "Alright class can I get your attention, we have are trigonometry test today."**

**Great completely forgot about this test.**

**On the way to second period I was trying to think about how I was going to tell Victoria about lunch, she was sure to make fun of me no matter how I said it. So I went with the fastest way of saying it.**

**When Alexia and me got to second Victoria wasn't there, Great more anticipation for the sure to be horrible moment.**

"**Well now you have more time to prepare to drop this bomb on her Jen." Alexia said**

"**I'd rather get it over with right now." Jennifer said and as if on queue Victoria walking into the room perfect.**

"**Hey you two, how are you Jen?" Victoria asked**

"**Well I feel really great Vic." Jennifer said**

"**Really?" Victoria asked**

"**Yea the wounds have already healed to mere scars, can you believe that it's crazy." Jennifer said**

"**Let me see." Victoria said**

**I pulled my shirt just past my shoulder to show her the scars, she just stared wide-eyed like Alexia did.**

"**Nice stare at me like I'm a freak, you look just like Alexia did when I told her." Jennifer said**

"**Woops sorry Jen, that's just amazing." Victoria said**

"**Yea well its creepy." Jennifer said**

**Victoria just keep looking at my shoulder so I pulled my shirt up, but she still just stared like she was seeing through my shirt.**

"**Vic you can stop staring, besides I got something more shocking to tell you." Jennifer said**

"**What's more shocking then that?" Victoria asked**

"**Well I'm not going to be eating lunch with you, I'm going to be eating with John" Jennifer said**

"**Are you turning into a fucking slut on me?" Victoria said**

"**What know I just told him I would, he wanted to thank me for helping him last." Jennifer said**

"**He wants to fuck you moron. Or maybe you want him to, it seems like the only explanation to me. How hard did you hit you head after the attack?" Jennifer asked**

**I sighed, "I didn't hit my head, I don't think he wants to just fuck me. He's been asking me to hang out for a year now, and not once has he said anything about dating or fucking." Jennifer said**

"**Well, when you find out his just like every other guy in the world I'll be here to say I told you so." Victoria said**

"**Well since I'm ditching you guys today, I want to know if you wanna spend the night at my house today and tomorrow?" Jennifer asked**

"**I'm starting to like John more and more, I'm in." Victoria said**

"**Me too Jen." Alexia said**

"**Good, we can finish the movie from last night." Jennifer said**

"**Sounds good to me." Victoria said**

"**Hey that means we can trash Kim's tonight or tomorrow night." Alexia said**

"**O I completely forgot about that." Victoria said**

"**I was hoping you both forgot." Jennifer said**

"**We can do it tonight." Alexia said**

"**Fine. But you guys are going to make the blood, and someone needs to bring a bag of garbage to my house tonight." Jennifer said**

"**Vic if you got a ski mask home bring it just in case." Alexia said**

"**Sounds like some fun to me." Victoria said.**

**Yea fun until we get caught in the act, then Kim will be even more of bitch to me.**

**John**

**I couldn't talk to Jake first period, but I could tell him I wasn't eating with him in second. First period felt really long so I was glad when the bell rang. I knew exactly where his thoughts were going to drift the moment I told him.**

"**When you think you'll be fucking her?" Jake asked**

"**Man what the fuck, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't just wanna have sex with her Jake?" John said**

"**Sure you don't John." Jake replied**

"**Man I would be just as happy just being her friend." John said**

"**I don't believe that John, it sounds like total bullshit to me." Jake said**

"**Well believe what you wanna believe Jake, point is I'm not eating with you at lunch today." John said**

**Then the lecture started and we barely talked the rest of class because talked the whole fucking class. Finally the bell went and since I didn't bring my books to class I just went to Jennifer's locker.**

**Jennifer**

**When the bell went off to signal that it was lunchtime I went straight to my locker to drop off my books, and of course there was John waiting for me.**

"**Hey Jen, how did you enjoy your first two periods?" John asked**

"**Fine." Jennifer said**

**I put my books in my locker and locked it up. Then we walked down to the cafeteria in silence I had to break it.**

"**So why do you always want to hang out with us?" Jennifer asked**

"**Why wouldn't I want to?" John replied**

"**Way to avoid the question." Jennifer said**

"**Lets just say that most people in this fucking place are assholes, and I really rather not hang out with any of them." John replied**

"**Well that makes two of us." Jennifer said**

**We were in the cafeteria now and we went and stood in line to buy some food.**

"**You sure you don't want me to buy your lunch?" John asked**

"**Yes I'm sure, I got money." Jennifer said**

**We didn't talk again until we were sitting.**

"**So tell me why you think your so different from everyone else in this place." Jennifer said**

"**Well for one I'm not a prick, I don't chase after girls." John said**

"**You could have fooled me." Jennifer said**

"**Hey I said I don't chase after girls, meaning I'm not running around trying fuck every girl in school." John said**

"**So you don't just wanna fuck me then?" Jennifer said**

"**Well I'm not going to lie to you, I would like to. But I would also be as happy to just be your friend." John said**

**Did he actually just say he wanted to fuck me? Then again he said he would be happy just being my friend, but that sounds like a load of shit.**

"**John that sounds like such bullshit you no that right?" Jennifer said**

"**Well its not, you and your friends are like the only other people in this school who aren't full of shit." John said**

"**Well its not hard, most people in this school how your average bitch, and average jock." Jennifer said**

"**Exactly." John said**

**A few minutes passed with out ether of them speaking, he ate his food and I ate mine. We were both almost done when I noticed Greg and Kim walking by.**

"**So how is your gut today, feeling any better?" Jennifer said**

"**Back to normal, except the bruises on my stomach but it doesn't hurt anymore." John said**

"**Well looks to me like you gave each other black eyes." Jennifer said**

"**Really Greg's got a black eye too, I wouldn't have mine if it wasn't for Steve and Paul." John said**

"**Well your face looks worse you got two cuts on your face to match the bruise." Jennifer said**

**When we both done eating we didn't get up to leave, we had about another minute before the bell.**

"**You wanna hang out after school for a bit?" John asked**

"**Yes." Jennifer said**

**WHAT! Why did that word just come out of my mouth, 'yes', what the fuck is wrong with me? Blowing this guy off was second nature to me and here I am hanging out with and setting up our next date.**

"**How long do you want to hang out for?" John asked**

"**Um Alexia and Victoria are spending the night and tomorrow night, so around 6:00." Jennifer said**

**John**

**Okay she must be on some serious drugs, first lunch now a couple hours after school. I never thought that I would see the day.**

"**Sounds good to me, see you third." John said**

**Jennifer**

"**Your skipping third again." Jennifer said**

"**Yep, I mean we don't ever do much in science and I got a B in the class if I miss anything important I can catch up." John said**

"**Why do you guys always come watch us when you skip?" Jennifer asked**

"**We don't always, but most of the time we do. Mostly because there is nothing to do in this town and we cant exactly go home for one period and have to come back." John said**

**The bell rang so we both went off. He probably just went straight to the bleachers outside.**

**I decided to go straight to the change room when I didn't see Alexia or Victoria at Victoria's locker. They were already outside and changed when I got out, and of course there was John and Jake sitting on the bleachers.**

"**So how was lunch?" Alexia asked**

"**Fine, kind of enjoyed it." Jennifer replied**

"**Bet you would have had more fun with us Jen." Victoria said**

"**Probably. You guys are going to hate me for this." Jennifer said**

"**What." Both said**

"**I told John that I would hang out with him after school for a bit." Jennifer said**

"**What. So when can we come over then?" Alexia said**

"**6:30." Jennifer replied "Maybe sooner."**

"**So your going to fuck him first day huh." Victoria said**

"**Vic shut the fuck up about that please, he isn't a total asshole like everyone else in this school." Jennifer said**

"**That's what you say now." Victoria said**

**The bell rang and started up the game.**

**Luckily I was on the sideline at the start again, but this time both Victoria and Alexia were off to. It didn't take long before rotated and we were in. Kim wasn't doing much to bother me this time around until right before the end of the game. I didn't have the ball the whole play but she ran up behind me and shoved me over.**

**I got up and walked over to her.**

"**What the fuck." Jennifer said, "Don't you fucking do that again, you fucking bitch."**

"**Or what." Kim said while lightly pushing me shoulder**

** blew the whistle and everyone walked off to get changed.**

"**Hey Jen what did you say to Kim?" Alexia said**

"**I told her not to fucking do that again then I called her a fucking bitch." Jennifer said**

"**Well it's about time you told that bitch off." Victoria said**

**I had no idea what came over me I just felt so angry at the moment, and then lost control. This day has just been fucked.**

**John**

**I already had told Jake during third that I was spending a couple of hours with Jennifer after school, but he still couldn't get over it.**

"**So your hanging with Jennifer after school." Jake said**

"**Yes for the fucking hundredth time." John said**

"**Well then if your going to be so fucking rude about it, I'm not going to mention it again." Jake said**

"**Thank you Jake." John said**

"**I asked ****, and he said we were playing field hockey today.****" Jake said**

"**Yes a full contact sport, it's about time I mean we really should be aloud to tackle in football if we can in field hockey." John said**

**We started the game and the class did two teams. Luckily Greg and his friends were on the other team. By the end of class I had tackled Greg about thirteen times, a lot of them looked like they hurt, and he barely got me.**

**Before the end of the period we were on the last play, I had the ball and past it to Jake who passed it off to someone on are team. Then all of sudden Greg ran by me and raised his stick just to hit me in the gut before he tackled me. It took me some time to get back up but when I did Jake had shoved Greg from the side, Greg went painfully down landing shoulder first. Jake helped me up as are team got the final goal, and we walked to the change room.**

"**Thanks Jake." John said**

"**No problem, anything to get a shot at Greg." Jake said**

"**Would have down the same thing." John said**

**We didn't talk for minute until Jake said "So your hanging with Jennifer after school."**

"**Jake I'm going to fucking kill you." John said**

**Jennifer**

**I told Alexia and Victoria that I would call them later if they could come earlier then 6:30. Then I headed off to my locker, only to find John waiting for me again.**

"**So John what are we doing." Jennifer said while grabbing things out of her locker**

"**Well we are going to go and get ice cream and then go to the park and hang there for a bit. After that we can do whatever you want to." John said**

"**Ice Cream?" Jennifer asked**

"**Love the stuff." John said**

"**Okay then, lets go." Jennifer**

**We didn't talk much really. How topics ranged from making fun of other students to the Halloween party going on at the end of the month. Then John started talking about the beast that's been killing all the animals.**

"**It's been here for some time now, and it's killed so much." John said**

"**At least it's not killing people." Jennifer said**

"**What do you mean? Didn't you see the newspaper?" John asked**

"**No why did it kill somebody?" Jennifer asked**

"**Yes. Some 21 year old man went missing, but they found his arm still attached to its shoulder which had been ripped right off." John said**

"**That's some fucking scary shit. It doesn't sound safe to be out." Jennifer said**

"**It's not like there is a big chance of it going after you Jen, calm down a bit you look scared." John said**

**Well the fucking thing had already come after me, well that would explain why I looked scared without knowing it.**

"**I do?" Jennifer asked**

"**Yep. Jen what's the time?" John asked**

**I looked down at my watch**

"**Just after five." Jennifer said**

"**Well shall we get out of here?" John asked**

"**Sure." Jennifer said**

**We started walking to the park exit**

"**Where do you want to go Jen?" John asked**

"**Lets go to my house." Jennifer said**

**That put a confused look on Johns face. I honestly didn't know why I wanted to go to my house.**

"**Okay then, lead the way Jen." John said**

**By the time we got back to my house it was 5:45, we must have walked really slowly.**

"**Are you hungry John?" Jennifer asked**

"**A little, why you got something to eat." John said**

"**I'm making French toast, I'll make you one too." Jennifer said**

"**Thank you." John said**

**A started making it and while I was waiting to flip them I went and sat next to John on the couch in the living room. He said something but I didn't hear him. I don't know why but all of a sudden I slammed my lips against his, it was like something took over my body. He pushed me back a bit and started talking.**

"**Jen, what the fuck." John said**

"**What?" Jennifer said**

"**Why are you just throwing you self at me all of a sudden?" John asked**

**I just started kissing him again which only lasted a couple of seconds before he was pushing away again.**

"**What the fuck John." Jennifer said**

"**Shouldn't you be paying attention to the food?" John asked**

**Are you kidding me, what the fuck is his problem? Maybe he's just shocked. I walked in to the kitchen to finish the French toast. When it was done I lead him downstairs to my room. We barley talked to each while eating.**

"**This is your room huh." John said**

"**Yep." Jennifer replied**

"**So why do you prefer the basement to the bedroom upstairs?" John asked**

"**It's bigger, I get more privacy, it's colder so no need for a fan or anything and I get my own bathroom." Jennifer replied**

"**Why do you have to beds and a mattress against the wall?" John asked**

"**Victoria and Alexia spend a lot of nights here." Jennifer replied**

**After that we didn't say much until after we ate anyway, we were both done eating, we were sitting on my bed leaning back against the wall. I turned to him and pressed my lips to his again, and then he pushed me away again. I looked at the clock it was just after six.**

"**Jen, when I said that I would be just as happy being your friend I meant it." John said**

"**Fuck off John, I thought it was suppose to be girls that talked too much." Jennifer said**

"**But…" John started, "But nothing do you wanna make out with me or not." Jennifer said**

**He nodded**

"**Then shut the fuck up and kiss me." Jennifer said**

**We started kissing again only to have pulled away again. I had enough of it, I slapped him hard in the face.**

"**Next time it wont be a slap." Jennifer said**

**We locked lips again and finally he accepted it. We went on making out in my bed for twenty minutes, we heard Alexia and Victoria walk in to the house and start down the stares. Only when I knew they were behind us did I stop and back away from John.**

"**See you tomorrow John." Jennifer whispered in John's ear**

**John got up and started for the stairs**

"**See you girls tomorrow." John said**

**Alexia and Victoria just stared at me, they didn't even glance at John once. It was silent for a while eventually Victoria started talking.**

"**Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my friend?" Victoria asked**

"**So what do you two wanna do first?" Jennifer asked**

"**How about telling us why you were making out with John?" Victoria asked**

"**I don't fucking know, I guess I'm attracted to him." Jennifer said**

"**Um okay then, how about we finish that move then?" Alexia asked**

"**Alright I'll put it on." Jennifer said**

**Alexia**

**Man I was really surprised to see those two swapping spit like that, but I decided to just forget about Jen didn't look like she was willing to talk about it. Instead I watched the movie. Most of the movie I just was hyping myself up for trashing Kim's. The movie wasn't really interesting until it started talking about how werewolves heal faster then humans. That shocked me. Jen and I were sitting in the same bed I felt her tense up when I looked at her. Maybe she believed it, but I highly doubted it. I mean werewolves can't be real, and Jen doesn't believe in things like that. Maybe she was considering it like I was, but the idea that a werewolf attacked her is crazy so I just dropped that idea.**

**When the movie finally ended I instantly looked at the clock to see if it was dark yet, it was only 7:30 so we had to wait just a bit longer it would be dark in like fifth teen minutes.**

"**I'm going to go and take a shower." Victoria said**

**When she left the room neither of us talked we were both still in her bed and the silence was getting to me.**

"**So you and John huh." Alexia said**

"**Yep. Just like you two I'm shocked. But do you wanna know who is even more shocked?" Jennifer asked**

"**Who?" Alexia asked**

"**John, when we were making out he pulled away a lot. He just kept trying to talk to me, eventually I had to ask him if he even wanted to make out with me, and he said yes. Then he pulled away again, which made me slap him, hard, he finally stopped pulling away." Jennifer said**

"**Hmm." "So what is the sudden change of heart towards him?" Alexia asked**

"**I have no idea." Jennifer replied**

**More silence.**

"**Well looks like it's about dark, after Vic gets out of the shower lets head to Kim's place." Alexia said**

"**I really don't wanna do it, I was just joking around Alexia." Jennifer said**

"**Your not wussing out Jen we are going to do this okay?" Alexia said**

"**How about I say I don't want to go out in the dark anymore?" Jennifer said**

"**It's not going to attack you again." Alexia said**

"**You never know, can't hurt to be careful. Besides the thing has unfinished business with me." Jennifer said**

"**Fine me and Vic will do it you stay here." Alexia said**

"**If I'm asleep when you get back wake me." Jennifer said**

**Victoria came out of the bathroom, and then laid on the other bed.**

"**When are we going?" Victoria asked**

"**Now, and Jen's not coming." Alexia said**

**Both Jennifer and Victoria looked annoyed after I had said that. Victoria and me left and started walking over to Kim's with the bucket and bag.**

"**Man first she makes out with John after ditching us for him, and now she's being a fucking wuss." Victoria said**

"**Just leave it Vic she didn't want to do it to begin with." Alexia said**

"**What about John?" Victoria said**

"**That's her choice, so she's attracted to John." Alexia said**

"**He just wants to fuck her." Victoria said**

"**The way she talked about him made it sound the other way around. She said he kept pulling away when they were making out." Alexia said**

**The rest of the walk was silent, when we got to Kim's there was no lights on. We walked up between the path to there porch and the drive way, then Victoria cut the bag open and let it spill all over there steps. Then I dumped the bucket on the garbage. We went back this time the walk back was silent' except for are laughter when we were far enough away. When we got back Jennifer was sleeping so I woke her up.**

"**What time is it?" Jennifer asked**

"**Close to nine." Alexia said**

"**I'm going to take a shower, when my parents come home can you go tell them your spending the night and tomorrow night?"**

"**Yea sure." Alexia said**

**Jennifer**

**I got up and headed towards the bathroom, when I was in I took my shirt off and looked in the mirror back at my scars. **_**NO FUCKING WAY **_**she thought, there on her scars on both shouldes was hair growing. She grabbed the shirt and through it back on, she then walked out of the bathroom.**

"**Hey look at this fucking shit." Jennifer says**

**Alexia and Victoria both stare wide-eyed when Jennifer pulls her shit down the amount of hair growing on the scars was just fucked.**

"**Well I have no idea what to say Jen." Alexia says**

**Jennifer walks back into the bathroom and gets in the shower she stays in there for pretty long time before deciding she can't stay in there all day. Before she gets out she shaves the hair on her shoulders. When she gets out Victoria and Alexia are watching a movie.**

"**I'm going to bed you two can keep watching the movie." Jennifer says**

**They both just look at Jennifer but decide to not say anything.**

**Jennifer gets into her bed, and stares at the ceiling. She can't help but look at everything that happened today, first the scars then John, then getting in Kim's face, making out with John instead of hanging out with Alexia and Victoria, and now these weird hairs. It's just so fucked, and I can barely control any of it.**

**What the fuck is wrong with me.**

**A/N: Yea I know the story is kind of slow but I'm just keep thinking of more things to add, and I really would like to end a chapter with the end of a day, whether the chapter had multiple days in it or not. I'm also trying to keep every chapter around 5000 words. The next chapters I'm going to try and make them have two days to get the story going. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
